marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue (Earth-11052)
Rogue is a mutant who can absorb life energy from other individuals. If the individual that she absorbs the energy from is a mutant she temporarily takes on their abilities. Mystique is her adoptive mother so she has worked with both the Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Men. Biography ''X-Men Evolution: The Cauldron ''To be added ''X-Men Evolution: Day of Reckoning When the Acolytes appeared, she began to develop a crush on Gambit. X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons ''To be added ''X-Men Evolution: Ascension When Charles Xavier saw a vision of the future, he saw Rogue flying and without any gloves. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Rogue is a very powerful mutant who possesses the power to absorb life energy from other individuals. **'Life-Force Energy Absorption:' Rogue can absorb life-force energy from other living beings; humans and mutants alike, if she absorb life-force energy from normal humans, they will lose consciousness or end up in a coma; depending on how much she drained from them, most mutants are far more resilient to her life-force energy absorption powers. **'Power Absorption:' If Rogue absorbs life-force energy from other mutants; she will permanently possess their powers. **'Memory Absorption:' Rogue can absorb the memories, habits and speech patterns of other individuals; humans and mutants alike. **'Flight:' At some point in the future; Rogue has gain the ability to fly. Weaknesses *'Involuntary Control:' If Rogue permanently absorbs the powers of mutants, depending on what their powers are; she will initially be able to control them. Former Weaknesses *'Involuntary Control:' Unlike most mutants, Rogue initially could not control her powers, as her life-force energy absorption powers were permanently active; as Rogue must where gloves or avoid individuals directly touching her skin, humans and mutants alike. However, at some point in the future, Rogue can now activate and deactivate her life-force energy absorption powers at will; to the point where she no longer needs to where gloves or to avoid individuals directly touching her skin. Equipment *'X-uniform:' Rogue wears a protective suit; when she is out on the field in battle. Relationships *X-Men **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor and team leader. **James Howlett/Wolverine - Friend, father-figure and team co-leader. **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Rival and teammate, turned eventually enemy. **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend, crush and team field leader. **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Adoptive brother and teammate. **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend and teammate. *Acolytes **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy turned ally. **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Enemy turned friend, ally and love interest. *Brotherhood of Mutants **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Adoptive mother turned enemy. *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Earth-11052 (4 films) **''X-Men Evolution: The Cauldron'' - Meghan Black **''X-Men Evolution: Day of Reckoning'' - Meghan Black **''X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons'' - Meghan Black **''X-Men Evolution: Ascension'' - Meghan Black Trivia *Had the series gone on for season 5; Rogue and Gambit would have become romantically involved. *Rogue's goth look is also exclusive to the X-Men Evolution universe. Gallery Rogue and Quicksilver (X-Men Evolution).jpg|Rogue knocks Quicksilver out during the breakout. Gambit & Rogue2.jpg|Rogue meets Gambit. Rogue (Colossus Mode).jpg|Rogue after taking Colossus' powers. Rogue and Logan (X-Men Evolution).jpg|Rogue after being drained by Apocalypse. Rogue (X-Men Evolution) 2.jpg|Rogue in Xavier's vision of the future. See Also *Rogue Category:X-Men Evolution characters Category:Earth-11052 X-Men members Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Earth-11052 Mutants Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-11502